Nobody said it was easy
by Shrike
Summary: Miguel, Dilandau and one woman, in different circumstances. Looks like everybody's got mistakes from the past they want to set straight or run away from. Which is wiser?
1. Default Chapter

Well, hello there, it's been a while ne? :) Uff, well here's something new. . . it is a 'Prisoners' sequel technically, but as I said, you don't have to read it to figure this fic out.  
  
Now, there is a catch - since I don't completely know where I'm going with this one, or if I'm going anywhere at all, I need YOU to review and tell me do you want to read more. So please, don't be shy to hit the REVIEW button. No point in writing if no one's reading ne?  
  
Dear Feye, this is the reason I had no time to read your new fic - that will be corrected now. Thank you for patience and everything. ah you already know all I want to say. :)  
  
Ah to all the sweet ppl who reviewed 'Regret' - thank you very, very much! *transforms into a groovy butterfly and flies happily away*  
  
Nope, don't own Esca or any of its characters  
  
///////////////////////  
  
NOBODY SAID IT WAS EASY  
  
"NANI!?"  
  
If Gatti were among his comrades now, he'd put up a bet; 10 to 1 that glass items standing on the table will be shattered by the end of this conversation. He was already surprised the thin delicate glass containing wine didn't crack from sheer power and annoyance in his commander's voice. Only, Dilandau was beyond annoyed; he was outraged and Gatti was here alone, with only see-through sheet of paper between him and Dilandau's glare.  
  
Knowing he's walking on ever-thinner ice as seconds passed, the second-in- command cleared his throat before turning eyes back on the report he held up -  
  
"Respecting the Duke of Freid's dying wish, prince Chid and the Freid court handed over the Sealing Sword to Zaibach as requested. With that ends every need for further hostilities. . ."  
  
"I heard what you said the first time baka!"  
  
Gatti, unnerved by threatening edge in his commander's words, struggled to keep his voice even -  
  
". . . You are to accompany Vione to Mystic Valley and, from this moment on, dealing with Escaflowne is solely concern of my two agents and their guymelef units. . . "  
  
In one swing of an arm Dilandau snatched the scroll from Gatti's grip and threw it against the wall with all his might. Gatti was left with mouth open and ripped remains of paper still in hands and in front of his face, as he watched the scroll somehow appear across the room, slam against a wall and slide down into hungry flames of an open fireplace.  
  
"How DARE you!"  
  
The Slayer mustered courage for furtive glance in Dilandau's direction; he wasn't referring to him. The captain, wide-eyed and fuming, deadly glared at the devouring fire and what was left of the paper scroll and its wooden frame.  
  
"Uragirimono. . . (traitor)" - he softly mouthed, captured by miniature inferno. For couple of seconds nothing in the room could be heard apart from quiet cracks the fire made in gluttonous dance. As soon as the flames consumed paper and died down, Dilandau moved as released from spell, his brain again calculating coldly and efficiently. The moment of solemn praise had ended and issues of more practical nature had to be taken care of.  
  
"You are next!" - he lowly growled like a promise of another feast to fire as he turned back to his subordinate. Gatti snapped to attention, making a conscious effort to keep his gaze up. He assumed Folken's decision would irk his captain, but this was far worse than he had expected. Personally, he was relieved the fighting ended with no casualties among the Dragon Slayer unit for it was clear the emperor Dornkirk would spare no man, be it his or the enemies' soldier, to get what he wanted. Gatti silently prayed for strength to survive this last truly dangerous encounter with his leader.  
  
It was more and more obvious that lately Dilandau was driven by and listened only to own raw instinct of revenge rather than to general Adelfos or Folken's orders. It was a fact Dilandau never even bothered to hide but the Slayers, loyal in every way, did their best to keep it all 'in the family'. Of course, Folken was no fool. Gatti felt he'd breathe a lot easier once the elite's services were no longer required and they were allowed to leave the Vione and supervision of Folken's keen eye. He hoped Dilandau wouldn't do anything rash but, knowing his commander, he also knew Dilandau would find no price too high to mend his wounded pride.  
  
Pale as a ghost, Dilandau paced in caged-predator strides back and forth before Gatti, seemingly taking no notice of the soldier. The second- in-command recognized the meaning of that body language; the captain was far from being contempt. And worse yet - he seemed to have a plan.  
  
"Yes!" - Gatti flinched in surprise when Dilandau finally turned ignited eyes towards him. "To hell with Folken and his orders! First, we're going after that scum. . . .".  
  
Gatti inwardly wondered whom exactly did his captain have in mind. List of people that had crossed his path grew considerably since this war started, not that it was ever short to start with. The second-in-command guessed it though, the moment Dilandau raised a hand to his right cheek.  
  
"No more. . ." - he pushed through teeth to no one specific - ". . . no more will that bastard be allowed to live." He was replaying the moment of his greatest shame and loss in mind, feeling forever disfigured, uneven skin through thin leather of his black gloves. Sensation of terror he experienced when a razor-sharp, cold sword tip hacked its way through his own flesh, now relived, made his fist clench so hard the leather seemed to shriek in pain. There was simply no death agonizing or slow enough for Van that Dilandau could think of.  
  
"B- but sir" - Gatti hardly believed he dared to open mouth - " we are specifically ordered to stay. . . "  
  
"Iikagen ni shinasai! (that will do!)" - Dilandau barked out only few inches away from Gatti's face, but the soldier took it stoically and a wise move he made. Glaring straight in dark sapphire eyes for two long seconds to assure the second-in-command he'll tolerate no further interruptions, Dilandau finally moved away. "After that" - he continued if firm, cold voice - "we're returning to Vione, to pay that traitor Folken back."  
  
From Dilandau's point of view Folken was an accomplice to Van's unforgivable crime - Strategos literally handed his bratty brother the sword! Not to mention his treason of Zaibach empire was solely bad enough for capital punishment. Dilandau didn't want to be bothered with accusations and trials; he'll simply save everybody some time and make it look like an accident. The pale man grinned; the great Strategos will soon experience that fences of Vione's hanging bridges aren't what they used to be.  
  
"And after we deal with him, we have another traitor to take care of. . . That devil woman!" - for the first time Gatti agreed with his captain. He still remembered, too vividly than he'd like to admit, that incident between Ryuu and Miguel he unintentionally witnessed. One of his own Slayers to be seduced by an opportunistic merchant of her kind! Since she left, Miguel was somehow just not the same. Gatti still didn't get a chance to 'talk' to him about stupid ideas the Slayer might be getting, postponing everything after the war's over. Now, he thought he'll just skip the talk and take the pleasure of killing her in front of Miguel's eyes. That ought to teach him some lessons about priorities and win Gatti approving glances from his commander.  
  
Gatti faintly smiled, too faintly for Dilandau to notice, as the blue-eyed Slayer watched him with unhidden awe. His commander and his methods taught him so much. Gatti only hoped he could one day be just like Dilandau-sama was now; a perfect soldier.  
  
"Go get the men! I want them in 'melefs and ready in 15 minutes!" - Dilandau ordered, grinning widely. He could already feel the smell of scorched meat and melted metal, and every nerve in his body turned hypersensitive in a blink of an eye. "Tell them to drop everything and go!"  
  
"Yes sir!" - Gatti connected boots and turned on heel to leave. As he was waiting for the door to open, from behind came Dilandau's vioce -  
  
"Don't worry, this will be far simpler even than a practice session. Tell them they'll be back in time for dinner." - although Dilandau laughed throughout the last sentence, Gatti couldn't help hearing an ominous tone in his voice. The second-in-command shook irrational cold dread off and rushed to Slayers' dormitories. His Lord always knows best.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Setting: episode 14. The Dragon Slayers unit, led by Dilandau, is flying to intercept Escaflowne.)  
  
Gatti: Commader! Commander Dilandau!  
  
Dilandau: What is it?  
  
Gatti: Miguel, sir. . .  
  
Dilandau: What of him?  
  
Gatti: He broke the formation, sir, and is headed north in full speed. . . He's not responding to any of my calls sir. Should I go after. . .  
  
Dilandau: No! We have more important things to take care of first! Leave him! . . . Maybe his 'melef malfunctioned or something. . . We'll deal with that later. . .  
  
Gatti: Yes sir!  
  
By the look on Miguel's face when he reported Lord Dilandau's plan to the Slayers, Gatti knew Miguel would make some kind of trouble. He didn't guess he'd go this far and this soon though. Baka! Selfish fool! Gatti could bet his balls that Miguel's guymelef didn't malfunction nor did his navigation system break down or any of that crap. Miguel did this purposely and he just had to desert them when Lord Dilandau needed him most! The blue eyed Slayer clenched teeth - 'Dammit Miguel, you'll pay dearly for this!'  
  
As the flying units rushed towards their target, a single thought led on minds of Dilandau's elite soldiers - make their captain happy. 'Yes my Lord. . . ' - Gatti inwardly promised - ' . . . I will bring you Van's head no matter the cost. Today, you will smile again. My life for you!'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"No, no, NO!" - Dilandau pushed his red guymelef with full power forward, staring over shoulder at scaffold that used to be a peaceful mountain plane until few minutes ago.  
  
'What happened? WHAT WENT WRONG!?' He didn't dare to call their names anymore, knowing - dreading, there will be no answer. Escaflowne didn't follow having been brought down by a mysterious force, but that somehow wasn't Dilandau's gravest concern at the moment. He felt fear, but not the controlled, reasonable emotion - instead, what he experienced was raw, unfiltered urge to run and hide in the deepest, darkest hole he could find. Shaking hands barely held the mecha above treetops and sweat was starting to blur his vision.  
  
Dilandau could smell his own fear.  
  
Such a feeling. . . . such a horrible, familiar feeling. He didn't even know he had it in him; until now, until he remembered. A sudden impulse turned his hand and guymelef, off the course. He cannot go back to Zaibach! It is no safe place to run to! Dilandau was far beyond comprehension of possible consequences his unauthorized and disastrous conduct could provoke there. No, he remembered it was Zaibach that created and inflicted that basic fear and pain in the first place!  
  
"Noooo. . . . " - Dilandau moaned like he begged the haunting memories not to return. The impulse to curl up in fetal position finally prevailed and he let the controls go, desperately trying to push away mecha's lid and get out. The lack of free space started to suffocate him; it was an unbearable feeling of being imprisoned he just couldn't deal with anymore. He was lucky the 'melef was not high above ground when it started falling and that it crashed on trees that cushioned its fall. Dilandau got out, ran a few meters before he fell down to hands and knees, feeling he'll throw up.  
  
As fresh air silenced vertigo in his head, Dilandau sat and deeply inhaled - of course there was nothing to throw up since he couldn't remember when was the last time he had eaten a decent meal. He glanced over at his trashed guymelef.  
  
"Fuck! That one doesn't look operational" - he quietly commented, feeling like a complete idiot for losing himself like some rookie or a panicking woman. Angrily running fingers through hair, he looked around to check the Sun and two Moons. There were enough hours of daylight to get somewhere civilized on foot, if he knew where to go. Luckily, he remembered to have seen, through haze of terror as he fell, something resembling a town near by, to the north.  
  
Irritated, he walked over to still steaming crashed unit to see if there's anything left worth taking. He couldn't believe he'd have to go on foot to some dirty little town and ask, no - demand, for somebody to take him back.  
  
"Such a nuisance this whole. . . " - then he remembered how and why he really got here and coldness started to find its way back into his hearth.  
  
"Munousha (incompetents) . . . all of you. . . " - Dilandau sounded unconvincing as he took the sword off his side and cut a piece of guymelef's giant cape to serve him as a long cloak. He didn't want to think about what happened because he didn't want to fight the sickening feeling once again. All he knew was he couldn't afford to collapse in the middle of nowhere with all sorts of wild animals and thieves sneaking around. Moving would help him focus on something else and so, he started walking through thick vegetation.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
By the time he reached the suburbs, it was already dusky. It had taken him longer than expected, much longer. Dilandau didn't feel hunger or sore feet; all he cared about right now was a horizontal, undisturbed place to rest. It occurred to him along the way that he had no money with him, but his temperament was so dulled by shocks and effort he lived through that he just couldn't care about anything anymore. Any floor would be as good as his satin bed right now.  
  
Having found a quiet little, dead-end back street, Dilandau leaned his back against the wall and let his body slide down. The sword clinged attracting attention as it hit the floor somewhere underneath the long fabric he wrapped around himself, but the silver-haired man was already half-asleep, keeping hood low down over his face.  
  
The first thing he felt was somebody's hands roughly frisking his clothes, looking for money pouch.  
  
"What the hell!?" - Dilandau somehow managed to get his feet underneath him before receiving a rock-hard fist straight in face. He saw it but with muscles so strained and tired to barely stand, he had no chance of dodging it. He got hit and for a moment everything went bright white, then red - until he discovered he was kneeling on the floor and that redness was blood from his own nose.  
  
"So, we have a fighter here" - a man's voice above him laughed, but with no warmth. "I thought you were just an ordinary drunken beggar in rags when I saw you slumbering in the corner. You do smell of vine my friend" - the foreigner laughed on, looking at the entrance of the street to see if there were any unwelcome onlookers.  
  
Dilandau held his jaw, moving it left - right to see if it's been dislocated or even more severely injured. He found he could talk and that was a good thing. . . or not?  
  
"Fuck you!" - he raised enraged red eyes and glared at the hooded, unshaved face laughing from above. Man's expression changed to frown in a second. Dilandau went for his sword, forgetting he had an improvised cloak on top of his uniform. Ironically, he thought it would make him look unsuspicious and actually help him. The man raised foot and kicked Dilandau under ribs with knee. It hurt like thousand hells and the already kneeling solder started falling face down.  
  
Dilandau managed to get palms between him and ground, and was just able to balance so, on palms and knees, and try to get some air into his system. Something in front of him clinged, but all sounds were muffled and reality far as he fought for breath. Even if he could have found strength to open eyes and try to see what was going on, it wouldn't have helped much since the hood fell over his silverish head, almost to the floor.  
  
"Well, well, well" - the man's voice seemed distant and unreal - "some quite nice piece of jewelry you have there my boy." His eyes lit up as he picked Dilandau's fallen tiara - "This looks like gold! And what is this stone? A ruby, . . . or a pyrope maybe?"  
  
Dilandau tried to say something but when he opened mouth, bright red blood trickled down to stone the street was paved with. This cursed day just couldn't get any worse. Maybe it's better to die here, like a dog, than having to eventually look back and face . . .  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" - a third voice abruptly ended both Dilandau's inner and robber's stream of thought. The ruffian turned to street entrance -  
  
"Look lady, this is nothing of your concern so why don't you just go back to your kitchen. . . "  
  
"Give it back" - the woman didn't bother to let the robber finish. Dilandau on the floor desperately tried to work some way out of here while his torturer's been distracted, but in his state any plan working seemed like a miracle. At least, crookedly he grinned, he'll live a few seconds longer that that foolish woman.  
  
"P-put that down miss, you might hurt. . . " - the man's voice trembled in surprise and. . . fear? Dilandau could hardly believe what he was hearing, but was too drained to lift head and hood to check out what was really going on.  
  
"Give it back!" - this time her voice was not just an imperative; it was a clear threat.  
  
"Now look. . . " - not even letting him finish the sentence, the woman 's small crossbow made a quiet 'click' and an arrow took hood clean off the man's head. As the fabric fell down his back with tiny arrow still protruding from it and his mouth dropped open, she nimbly and skillfully placed another one in weapon in her hand and aimed again, this time lower - right between the man's eyes.  
  
"Deeds, not words!" - the voice was cold and uncompromising. The robber, having no real alternative, dropped the tiara and ran past the woman like he's seen a devil. She quietly snickered looking after him then walked toward half-broken figure. Genuinely she thought it was some old man but after hearing the robber mentioning expensive jewelry, she couldn't help wondering what would some rich woman be doing here, wrapped in ragged fabric. The long cloak looked as if it had been half-burned, torn, driven through mud and kilometers of forest.  
  
Moving her dark hair from face, she knelt in level with the hooded head. Whoever it was, he or she surely needed some help; small puddle of blood on the floor grew, slowly but stubbornly with every drop. The body figure of the person hidden by fabric clearly wasn't female though, and presence of a piece of jewelry on the spot suddenly sparkled uncertain unease in the dark- haired woman.  
  
She started pulling hood up with one hand, as the other reached for the telltale tiara on the floor.  
  
"Sir are you alri-. . . . . . . . oh shit. . " - she recognized him before his face was fully revealed. The second the silverish hair that hung freely was visible, her heart skipped a beat. This was just not happening.  
  
"You. . ." - was all Dilandau managed to whisper before blanking out cold.  
  
/////////////////////////////////  
  
Ufff, have to end a chapter somewhere :). Please review cos I need to know if you're interested in further developments. Arigatoo 


	2. 2

Ah, I know, it took me months to finally sit down and write the second chapter. *slams her fingers with a ruler* bad Shrike!:) I apologize to all the readers - this pause wasn't intentional. If the people who have read/reviewed the chapter one aren't already dead and gone, I hope they will forgive me. Thank you for the reviews, I owed you a second ch SO much!  
  
Since I know it's been a while I don't know is there a point in writing the story on, especially since it's connected to a much older fic 'Prisoners'. So, here's where you kick in - if there IS somebody out there reading this please let me know. I won't continue with the story if there's no interested audience. Thank you for your patience :).  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
A dark haired woman left an inn and casually glanced left and right before pulling hood low over head. One could never be too careful with prying eyes all around, especially in tumultuous times like these. She sighed and stepped onto stone-paved street; wars were indeed tumultuous, on and off the actual battlefield, but her own life was so messed up lately she had a feeling the entire Gaea just moved to her inner world and met the volatile circumstances that reigned there. To say she was going through war times like a fish through the water would not be very far from truth.  
  
She slowed the pace waiting for a two-horse carriage to pass first, lost in her thoughts. So many things that had to be taken care of, so many unexpected things. . .  
  
"I thought you told me you two weren't involved in THAT kind of relationship any more. . ." - a voice behind startled her and she spun about, taking two defensive steps back. There, leaned on the wall stood a tall young man in telltale blue-black uniform with the expression of most profound bitter-surprised attempt of a scowl on face.  
  
"Miguel!" - she yelled but quickly hushed herself, pulling the man hastily across the street. "Miguel, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
He followed, though not without putting a symbolic resistance, the frown not leaving his handsome face - "I could ask you the same question, Ryuu. What are the two of you doing here?"  
  
"Shhhh! Don't call me that! I'm going under a different name now" - she glanced nervously about, still rushing to get away from the open street. She mumbled to herself about this day getting better and better but luckily Miguel could hear nothing of her rich, not so lady-like vocabulary due to clamor of people and animals passing by. She let go of him only when they got to the other side and found a small, dead end backstreet.  
  
"A new name?" - Miguel sarcastically repeated after straightening the sleeve of his uniform; be it Ryuu or not he didn't appreciate being dragged around like a small kid. "Is that what turns him on? Different names, strange circumstances and places? Did you go under Mr. and Mrs. Smith this time huh?"  
  
He spoke, practically spitting the words out, not even bothering to make an eye contact. Blue eyes that she remembered as kind and gentle now glared under dark brows with a sharp, icy edge. She was darn well surprised to see him here, but even more so by his conduct. . . especially considering the way they parted. Though her first reaction would be to send him to hell and leave not only for showing up like this, revealing her true identity and serving as a beacon for other Slayers to seek him out together with her, but also because she just couldn't stand such tone of voice. She had sworn, after learning the lesson on her own skin, she will never allow any man to treat her that way. But still, there was something obviously wrong and in such a delicate situation two shouting, raging people aren't exactly going to solve anything. Ryuu instead bit her tongue and calmly started from the beginning -  
  
"Who are you talking about Miguel?"  
  
The question only seemed to provoke more anger - "Who!? Don't play stupid! That inn, is that your newest love nest?" - he uttered in disgust and pointed in direction of the building Ryuu just left. She stretched a hand to lower his and calm him down, but he only pushed her away. "NO! I cannot BELIEVE I willingly labeled 'a traitor' on my ass just to look for you! I cannot believe myself! For the first time in my life I do something out of MY free will, break the rules. . . oh, to hell with the rules - I DISOBEYED Dilandau just to find you and what do I get!? How could you do this, after all you said. . . after all that?"  
  
Not trying to touch him anymore she closed in and asked as calmly as she could - "I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you're talking about. Did you just say you abandoned Dilandau's troops? Gods, he will go berserk when. . . "  
  
"How can you look at me with a straight face and lie like that!?" - Miguel interrupted, obviously in effort not to lose control. "Such a nice cover, that phony Escaflowne destroying mission. Tell me when did you make a plan to meet here? Before or after you kissed ME!?" He nervously turned and turned back, like a caged animal - "Do you think I just go and spill my guts in front of anybody?! And you really waited long to find a replacement too. . . about half a day!"  
  
He was only inches from her face, darting with rage consumed glare at her, contempt written in every curve of his body.  
  
"C-calm down Miguel, you are mistaken. . . I haven't arranged to meet with anybody. . . "  
  
"LIAR! I just SAW you going into that inn there with Dilandau! You were holding. . . hell, you were ALL OVER him Ryuu! And ordering a room for one and food for two! HA! I saw it with my own eyes, just a few minutes ago and you have the nerve to tell me I have mistaken!? Maybe the stories about your lying and cheating nature aren't just fairytales like you said they were Ryuu!"  
  
For a second or two she just couldn't figure where to start explaining. Why was this happening to her? How did she get involved with all these people again? "Miguel" - she kept a firm eye contact and spoke very slowly in low voice, not too different form a way you'd try to calm an enraged beast - "yes, I did basically drag Dilandau into that inn, and yes I did order a room for one there. If you had seen the state he was in, you would have done the same thing. I ordered double lunch because he looked like he needed to eat something that wasn't coming from inside a wine bottle, and needed it bad. I cannot believe you and your comrades allowed him to become such a wreck."  
  
Miguel slightly shook head in disbelief - "You mean you and Lord Dilandau aren't. . . I mean aren't again. . ."  
  
"No. I'm obviously not upstairs with him, am I? I have no idea what is he doing here and why is he looking like he's been chewed on and spit out and frankly don't even care, but I couldn't have left him half-dead on the street. He'll get better where he is now and my moral duties concerning him end just about at the threshold of that inn."  
  
She finished in even tone and crossed arms over chest still looking up at the Slayer with an 'you owe me an apology' look in eye. Miguel opened then closed mouth, painfully aware how silly he must have looked, acting like a rabid monkey, jumping at shadows and screaming around. He looked at Ryuu helplessly, not having any clue how to make those dark eyes look gently at him again.  
  
"Yeah, yeah apology accepted." - she finally lowered gaze and put arms down after several agonizing seconds - "We should get going. Hanging around suspicious places attracts suspicious people with suspicious intentions. Now what were you saying about leaving the Dragon slayers unit?" - she was already moving, checking if the street was clear enough for them to cross. After all Miguel was still wearing a Zaibach uniform and people have become jumpy at such details, especially after she had spent half of the day convincing them in threat Zaibach represents and collecting fair amounts of money for the information. It would be just too ironic to get in trouble now, just like a spider getting tangled in his own web.  
  
But Miguel wasn't following or listening to her. Now that his primal horror turned out to be a simple misunderstanding, his brain started processing important facts that were neglected but before him all along - "What did you say? Dilandau looked bad? He was alone?"  
  
"Yeah, he was alone and pretty hurt. . . But at least he had the wits to find some rag and hide his uniform" - she added a stab of sarcasm, but in an obviously teasing tone. She looked at Miguel, head to boots and back again, finally meeting his eyes and shaking head in a feigned displeased way. Be it a walking trap or not, she liked the way this uniform fit him. The Dragon slayers weren't dressed like the rest of the Zaibach army, singling the elite even more out and Ryuu had to admit the gloves, boots, everything looked on Miguel like he was born with them. Could he ever feel comfortable in normal, civilian clothes? How would he look like in ordinary shirt and trousers? She knew they would have to find that out soon if they didn't want to attract gaze of every single by-passer.  
  
" I don't understand" - Slayer's face was puzzled as he absently brushed dark hair off the forehead - "When I left Dilandau was in lead of a triangle flying formation, oh his way with the entire unit to destroy that darn Fanelian guymelef. Could something have gone wrong?"  
  
Ryuu noticed an unwanted change on his face as they looked at each other without words. She wanted to refute grim scenarios that were obviously playing in his head, but there was really nothing to say. Miguel uncomfortably shifted; he deserted Dilandau because he couldn't find any respect for him in his heart any more, but his comrades. . . The Dragon slayers were his only friends and more than that. They have all risked lives for each other too many times to keep track. Why was Dilandau here alone? Where are the Slayers?  
  
Unfortunately it seemed that all things pointed to the same conclusion; something had gone terribly wrong.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////  
  
When Dilandau woke up he jerked himself into sitting position almost instantly. Where the hell was he? He didn't recognize this place, the furniture, the view. As he was still glancing groggily around, trying to remember how he got here and forget the throbbing pain in his nose, he automatically reached towards table for his tiara. After finding nothing but two plates of food he absently took a piece of bread just to replace the metallic taste of blood in mouth and paced across the room.  
  
Yes, he remembered. He was sleeping when attacked by a ruffian. The sword, now tidily lying on table, proved useless them. How could he have been so incautious? Baka! If it weren't for Ryuu. . . The red eyes widened regaining all of their notorious sharpness. SHE was here!  
  
Not wanting to waste another second he grabbed the katana and went for the door. The feeling of familiar heaviness in hand woke memories of the recent tragedy and Dilandau swooned, breathlessly leaning against the doorframe and painfully shutting eyes, trying to push unwanted pictures aside.  
  
"Incompetents. . ." - he tried to fool himself but the tone of trembling voice gave him away. "No" - Dilandau uttered in whisper, feeling his entire world crashing around him, falling into the abyss. "Don't leave me alone. . . don't leave. . ." - he quietly pleaded for no one to hear, just like a long, long time ago. Nobody, there was nobody in this entire world who would give a damn if he lived or died and Dilandau knew it very well. He felt the heaviness of his curse - the eternal solitude - on his back, pushing him down to the ground so strongly he could hardly breathe.  
  
The blood-red eyes snapped open. There was still Ryuu! She knew him better than anyone, sometimes better than he knew himself though he'd rather die than admit it. He will find her, oh yes he will. The pale man stood up straight again with determination clearly seen in every of his movements. He'll find her, only this time he won't hand her over to Zaibach; this time he'll keep her for himself!  
  
Dilandau rushed down the stairs slightly irritated by persistent locks of silvery hair that kept falling into his eyes. If he hadn't lost that darn tiara! Just as he was thinking the thought he saw the familiar object in big hands of the barkeeper behind the counter. The man, oblivious of young soldier approaching, was rubbing the golden headpiece against his dirty apron, trying to give it more shine.  
  
"Who gave you the right to touch that!?" - Dilandau managed to shout out a threat in question form, not at all happy to such a personal item of his in some stranger's filthy hands.  
  
The man, startled for a second, put up a professional-host smile - "You're up so soon young master? Did you eat at all? Hope the food. . . "  
  
Dilandau unsheathed his sword and without any further waste of words, pointed it at barkeeper's throat - a gesture eloquent enough in itself. His eyes were attaining that dark shade of red that unmistakably resembled blood, a shade that indicated he was angry beyond description. The barkeeper, unfortunately, missed that detail -  
  
"Ah young master, a woman that brought you here left it as a payment for the room and food. Made of gold she said it was, with a real gem. . . ". Dilandau hooked the tiara with tip of the sword, flipped it up in the air giving the man a nasty cut in process and catching the headpiece confidently. The only thing that prevented him from killing the annoying fool was the mention of the woman.  
  
"The woman?" - Dilandau demanded while putting the tiara on. The barkeeper stood in terror, clutching his wounded hand before he spoke - "S-she didn't look like a lady y-young master."  
  
Dilandau couldn't help smirking trying to imagine Ryuu in a fancy, lacy dress.  
  
"S-she said to take care of you and give you whatever you need sir."  
  
"Did she take a room here or say where she was going?"  
  
"N-no sir, she just gave me her. . . your tiara and left." - the man was trembling with fear and new wave of anger on Dilandau's face didn't help him calm down.  
  
"When was this!?"  
  
"O-only maybe 15 minutes ago sir."  
  
Dilandau rushed past the man not giving him a second more of his precious time. The barkeeper was just left standing there, looking at head crowned with silverish hair and black and red leather of the back of the uniform as the soldier paced across the street. What was this world coming to?  
  
Dilandau had no idea where to start looking but destiny, ironic as she is, solved that problem for him. Just as he crossed the street form around the corner came sound of familiar voices. Even in this circumstances he couldn't stop a maniacal grin from spreading across the pale face. 'Gotchya' - he snickered inwardly.  
  
When he stepped into the dead end street with hands on hips and deadly gleam in eye, meeting unbelieving gazes of two pair of eyes he almost felt like his old self again. Larger than life. Ryuu and Miguel could only silently stare in the red eyes of their fate. Dilandau looked down at them, disparaging grin of a hyena assuring them their worst nightmares had come true -  
  
"You weren't thinking of leaving without me, were you?"  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Ok, that's all for chapter number two. If you are confused by something or some things just don't make sense you should probably read 'Prisoners'. These charters already have a history behind them, so it may clear things out a bit. Thank you for reading :) 


	3. 3

Feye - hey do you have a camera in my room or what? You react faster than I write stuff! :) Darn! You're too good AND too kind :)  
  
Eboni - haha sorry for making you read it again. Here's the next chapter to make up for all that waiting :)  
  
thank you for reviews *jumps happily* and on with the plot  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Why, Ryuu you don't s seem awfully happy to see me." - Diladnau spoke in feigned surprise, even bothering to raise eyebrows for a facial expression matching the tone of his voice. "I suddenly remembered we had some unfinished business, you and I. . . kitsune-chan." Ryuu felt herself stiffen at mention of her nickname. Gods she hated the way it came out of his mouth; disparaging and pejorative.  
  
"And talking about the unfinished business. . . " - he shifted red, uncompromising gaze towards Miguel who, in turn, automatically snapped to attention - " YOU have some serious explaining to do Lavariel!" The Slayer visibly shivered and Dilandau silently congratulated himself. He played with their nerves and enjoyed every second of it, actually more than enjoyed - he was feeding on their fear and submission. Like some twisted sort of a vampire, instead of blood he thrived on terror he inflicted on others and right now he was having a feast.  
  
"Nice little quiet town, away from the battlefield and people who might recognize you." - the pale man glanced about with one hand nonchalantly resting on the hilt of his sword like they were having a pleasant chat - " I have to admit Ryuu, you do know how to pick a place. I never underestimated your potentials, but I'm nevertheless amazed by your. . ." - he smiled slyly - " skills at methods and how effective they again proved to be. I mean, to convince one of my, until today," - he deliberately emphasized to sting Miguel's pride - "best soldiers to break so many rules and meet you here. . . "  
  
"I - did - NOT - arrange - to - meet - anybody - here." - Ryuu squeezed through teeth, slowly emphasizing each word while looking Dilandau straight in the eye. She was sick and tired of being falsely accused for the same thing over and over again, sick and tired of being afraid, of trying to avoid this man, of feeling trapped with his body blocking the only exit to the street. Suddenly she felt very sorry for helping him when she found him in trouble. Why be surprised if you get bitten by the viper you tried to save with your own hands? Above all she was angry with herself for basically bringing the present situation on hers and Miguel's head.  
  
"Uuuu, jumpy." - Dilandau grinned the notorious grin before his face drastically changed into usual stern expression - "But that's just fine. I like my women fierce."  
  
For a second Ryuu thought she didn't hear right. 'His' women!? She frowned not believing what she saw; Dilandau actually took one glove off and, tucking it between belt and his stomach, extended the hand towards her -  
  
"Now, if you'll show me the little hideout you were headed to. . . "  
  
An outstretched hand was a clear invitation and, worse yet, Dilandau's body language, face, even the eyes seemed like of another man. How was he capable of presenting such gallant manners - even if it was just an act, just another practical proof of his sick sense of humor?  
  
In the corner of her eye Ryuu noticed Miguel shifting, going for his sword and letting the hand fall back again. Baka! If Dilandau so much as suspects something he'll hack his head off in a heartbeat. However, the pale man was focused entirely on her and she started feeling uncomfortable standing before those sharp, aware eyes that seemed to pry her head and burn her skin. She couldn't even begin to fathom how those solder-boys of his must have felt, confronted with the same overwhelming power. He was examining her - she could tell by how concentrated and calmly he watched. She knew him, knew why he was the best; for that exact ability - to be able to shut everything out and only have your goal clear before you. It's what fascinated and scared her most about him - that iron will that had a power to bend or break everything that dared to oppose it. He was a man that always got what he wanted. Always. And Ryuu knew his mind was set on something, set very keenly, but was nowhere near even guessing what it was. Either way she couldn't hope he'll tell her, so she'll just have to figure it out herself, maybe even profit out of it, but in the meantime. . .  
  
"What hideout?" - she asked, putting all her mental strength in effort to discipline eyes and not look away. Liars were discovered too many times by such small, stupid mistakes.  
  
Dilandau smiled and this time his smile seemed genuine, even just for a moment and continued in a warm tone - "Come on Ryuu, I know you better than anybody. I bet the first thing you did when you came here was finding a unsuspicious, cozy little fox-hole."  
  
She looked at him with a pair of dark, angry eyes, knowing there was no sense in trying to talk this one out. For a second she seemed to Miguel like some stubborn little girl caught in mischief who was now being mildly scolded by a benevolent, even somewhat protective elder. Dilandau sure had a patronizing way of talking to people, but his conversation with Ryuu so far had been all but typical. If he really wanted to get the information, Miguel knew his Lord had too many ways to acquire it without all this soft foreplay. Unluckily for many, when it came to cruelty Dilandau proved to be most inventive. The Slayer shifted again somehow hating the mild tone of his commander's voice more than his notorious slaps and shouting.  
  
When he saw she knew she was cornered but wouldn't accept the defeat, Dilandau spoke instead in reconcilable voice - "Come on Ryuu, let's go. We've been in the open for far too long already." His pale naked hand, appearing even whiter in such a stark contrast to bright red and black of his uniform moved closer again, insisting.  
  
"Koi (come)."  
  
She slowly nodded and sighed heavily, knowing there was no other place to go after all. He didn't seem self-content by her broken look and that was awfully strange. Something about Dilandau just didn't feel right. She tried to read the pale face wondering what could have caused such a change while mechanically raising her hand towards his expecting open palm. His eyes, they seemed somehow. . . sad was not the word. Every line on his delicately chiseled face, if you looked really carefully, screamed with. . . sorrow? Ryuu was so shocked by this revelation she didn't see Miguel's dark glare, just like she missed his growing impatience. And when her hand was about to touch Dilandau's, the Slayer found he could no longer keep the anger in check.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing!?" - he took a step towards them, adverting Ryuu's attention to himself together with, unfortunately, Dilandau's. The metamorphosis on almost serene face of the taller man was animal-like. He broke eye-connection with Ryuu, widely opening red eyes in unspeakable rage and bearing sharp teeth, growling venomous curses in one angry scream. Using the still gloved hand, Dilandau swung mightily and slapped Miguel across the face, leaving bright red marks where his armored gloves connected with soft skin.  
  
"NANI!?"  
  
The dark-haired man stumbled and swayed holding a hand to his aching cheek, and would have regained balance if Dilandau's hands weren't already clutching his collar, pushing him mercilessly against the wall.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU INTERVENE? HOW DARE YOU EVEN SO MUCH AS BREATHE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?"  
  
Dilandau shook him again in escalating anger, too fast for Ryuu or Miguel to act. She cursed herself for being so off guard. After seeing a calmer side she was again so fast reminded of the darker half - the uncontrollable, raw rage.  
  
"YOU. . . you, who deserted me! A TRAITOR who left me. . . Death is too good for you!"  
  
Knowing Dilandau meant what he said, Miguel went for his sword. This was about life and death now; the crazed look in those wide, blood-red eyes promised only pain and destruction. Before any bloodshed Ryuu somehow managed to get between them, pushing herself in Dilandau's face.  
  
"Stop it! STOP IT both of you!"  
  
Like he was awoken from a haze, Dilandau stared at her for a second or two. Ryuu's blood chilled after only moments under his lethal glare before it started to soften again.  
  
"We are raising too much noise" - she explained just to keep on talking, keeping his mind off Miguel. Dilandau raised hands and slowly backed a couple of steps.  
  
"Alright, I'm calm" - he inhaled and exhaled deeply while running a nervous fingers through silvery locks, letting them fall back and assuring once again - "I'm calm".  
  
Ryuu intensely watched him for another second to be sure he was telling the truth, than turned to Miguel who was gasping for breath and put hands on his shoulders - "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes" - he darkly whispered, letting the half-unsheathed sword slide back into the scabbard. His blue gaze, sharp with anger and ominous from under dark brows, looked over Ryuu's shoulder at Dilandau with one intention clearly written all over his face.  
  
"Don't." - Ryuu whispered, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Huh?" - he lowered gaze that softened when meeting with hers.  
  
"Don't look at him like that, don't provoke him. . . hell, don't even think about him. He will not hesitate to kill you Miguel." - Ryuu's grim tone only underlined the threat of her words. She would really hate to see Dilandau hurt this one, and not only because he had saved her life in the past. She only prayed he was smart enough not to play with fire.  
  
"Besides. . . " - she faintly smiled - "that cruel look doesn't suit you."  
  
Dilandau had his back turned on them, trying to compose himself. He couldn't afford such uncontrolled outbursts in the present situation. If he wasn't too careful he was sure Ryuu will find some way to dispose of him - losing him in the crowd or knocking him out when she sees a nice opportunity, it was all the same to her. He had to turn the new page, but old habits were so hard to shake off. Dilandau kicked dust with one boot in frustration. Trust and respect weren't things that grew overnight and Dilandau aimed even higher than that - what he needed were care and true devotion. Secretly, in his wildest dreams he even dared to dream of love.  
  
He decided now was the time to start building his dreams. He was determined to turn and apologize, to somehow muster strength and courage and squeeze that, for him completely foreign, little word out. Dilandau spun about and already opened mouth when he saw Ryuu and Miguel, face to face, whispering something he was obviously not meant to hear.  
  
Red eyes dangerously narrowed; he couldn't ignore the bitter feeling that started to grow in his stomach, consuming his heart. What the hell was she doing with that lower-ranked soldier? And Miguel did try to fight back, didn't he? In an instant the sweet feeling of superiority evaporated, leaving Dilandau to face the reality. Ryuu wasn't here, but there, with that other man. And Miguel. . . there was no fear in his eyes, only cold hate when Dilandau breathed scorching fire of threats in his face. Remembering those ice-blue eyes looking at him made the taller man suddenly very uncomfortable. 'It has to be so.' - he said to himself, after casting another dark glance at the two standing before him . 'This way or that, Miguel has got to go.'  
  
"So, are we going to stand here all day or finally move and find a shelter?" - Dilandau spoke in cold voice, pulling the glove back on. Ryuu turned to face him, determination written on her face -  
  
"We certainly shall, but not before we set some new rules here".  
  
Dilandau rolled eyes but didn't talk back; after all he had brought this upon himself. He didn't need Ryuu to tell him he'll have to do this with brains and patience, not violence. Miguel made two steps forward, closing the circle of three, never taking eyes off his commander. Dilandau couldn't help noticing controlled anger in Slayer's sharp movements and how his eyes seemed to watch him in the way none of his subordinates ever dared to. It was not an open challenge, but Dilandau was far from liking it nevertheless. If he doesn't teach Miguel the lesson about respect soon, things just might get ugly. Making a mental note to self to have a 'chat' with his Slayer sometime later this day, he turned his attention to Ryuu who had already started speaking.  
  
"There is no way the three of us can function as a group if you keep behaving like that. I will take us all to my. . . new home" - a trace of pride was clearly present in Ryuu's voice - "and from there you can return to Vione. . . "  
  
"I am not going back to Zaibach!" - Miguel abruptly protested, firm in his decision. Dilandau, hands folded on chest, glanced at him with an arched eyebrow and so well known expression of confident superiority -  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
Miguel started to frown, uncertain what to do next but certain not to take any more of this. Never in his life had he contemplated about retaliating against Dilandau's physical or verbal violence, and today it almost actually happened twice. Miguel wasn't sure the third time could actually be lucky here.  
  
"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about!" - Ryuu exclaimed to stop the growing tension. "Will you stop doing that and concentrate on what I have to say."  
  
"Sure." - Dilandau turned back to Ryuu - "I'll reprimand him later." Miguel could actually hear leather of his gloves screech as his fists curled up in one fast and strong movement while he was watching the calm and seemingly careless profile of his commander that wouldn't even bother to look in his direction.  
  
"No reprimands, no punishing, no slapping. . . Not while you're with me at least" - Ryuu sounded adamant about it, her voice too close to threat not to pass unnoticed. The two men looked at each other without uttering a word. Both knew they needed her to survive, each for his own reasons and that she too knew the fact very well. Miguel couldn't believe the irony of finding Ryuu so easily and then encountering her ex-lover, his commander here as well. It was clear to him who the obsolete one was. As for Dilandau; he decided to play along, get Ryuu to appreciate his presence again and dispose of the unwanted crowd in the process. The two men slightly nodded to each other, closing a silent pact and both knowing there was far more at stake than what could be seen at the first sight.  
  
Ryuu looked at them finding it difficult to understand why did they insist on making an already bad situation even worse. However, she had to smile inside - if she decides to ditch them, they're screwed. It was fun watching Dilandau dealing with that fact underneath that calm, trained surface of his. It felt so satisfying it was almost worth running into him again. 'And Miguel. . . well' - the dark haired woman cocked head aside, examining him. 'We'll just have to wait and see what talents he'll show" - a calculated, not so lady-like gaze followed curves of the Slayer's armored body. She even allowed herself a faint, sly smile.  
  
When one blue and one magenta-red pair of eyes set on Ryuu again, their owners were much more willing to cooperate and compromise than before. 


End file.
